


cloud 9

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Grishaverse Mini Bang 2020, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin Wylan, Wesper-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: Jesper’s been crushing on Wylan for who-knows-how-long, and in the after-game high of the semi-finals, his emotions run away from him.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Tamar Kir-Bataar/Nadia Zhabin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	cloud 9

“Hey, you,” Jesper whispered out of the side of his mouth, keeping his eyes on the cauldron in front of him. Wylan didn’t turn his head, so Jesper figured he’d have to specify a little more. 

“You with cute freckles,” Jesper muttered a little louder. Still no response, and his cauldron was starting to smell like dragon eggs. 

“You with the cute freckles and big brain, help.” The murmur was urgent, and Wylan turned his head at the tone.

“Finally, can you give me a hand?” Jesper guestured widely at his cauldron, which was bubbling and reeking of old egg salad. 

“You were calling me?” The ginger Slytherin queried. Jesper raised an eyebrow. “Do you see any other smart ‘yous’ with cute freckles around?”

Wylan pinked, and looked down at the potions. “A simple Wylan would’ve worked,” He mumbled through a smile. Jesper grinned.

“Maybe, but where’s the fun in that?”

Wylan opened his mouth to reply, but immediately clamped it shut as the smell of rotten snaked towards him. Working swiftly, the Slytherin chopped up aquatic mandrake root with precision, and swept them into the pot. Stirring with one hand, he poured essence of juniper with the other. In under a minute, the potion turned to the light lavender it was supposed to be.

The gryffindor peered into it. Jesper was highly impressed. “Thanks Wy.”

The blushing red-head smiled, leaning over to Jesper’s desk. His hair brushed Jespers chin, and a tingling sensation ran down his neck. Wylan merely swept the small bits and pieces they didn’t need into the trash, and Jesper felt a rush of disappointment.

The bell rang, and Jesper sighed sadly. He wouldn’t see Wylan until the quidditch game later, since this was his last class of the day with him. His classes with the Slytherin, potions, DADA, and Transfiguration had quickly become his favorites in the day. Now he was off to charms, and wasn’t the least bit excited.

“See you at the quidditch game?” Jesper asked, grabbing his books.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” The ginger waved on his way out of the classroom, and Jesper found himself more excited for a quidditch game than ever before.

~*~

“Okay team, listen up-” Inej gathered them all around in a huddle. Jesper ducked to avoid Tamar’s broom, and ended up knocking Nadia with his own. The chaser glared at him, before turning around to focus on Inej again. She was repeating her usual inspiring pep talk. It’s the semifinals, you’re great, we don’t need luck, we have practice… Jesper practically had everything she was saying memorized. He began tapping his foot, filling with anticipated energy. He cast a glance into the crowds, looking for one particular slytherin. 

A hand raised and began to wave, and Jesper traced the arm to a grinning ginger. Wylan was sitting next to an annoyed looking Kaz . The two were surprisingly good friends, and Wylan had admitted to Jesper once that he’d asked the sorting hat to place him in Slytherin because he looked up to Kaz. Even so, Jesper knew that he almost never came to the quidditch games unless it was to gamble under the stands. Though recently he’d been showing up at the Gryffindor ones, and Jesper had a small suspicion it had something to do with his team captain. 

Jesper waved back at Wylan, filled with renewed excitement for the game. Inej redirected his attention toward her.

“Alright. Jesper, Nadia, and Ruby, I want you chasers to spread out over the field. I’m going to do what I always do, though Mal is good at sniffing out the snitch, so I think I’m going to wait behind him. Hopefully I’ll be faster.”

They put their hands in the middle and did their Gryffindor pep cheer.

“Everybody places.” Slytherin Head Boy, Nikolai Lantsov, was at the announcer mic. Jesper straddled his broom.

“Ready, set-” The horn sounded, and Jesper took off. 

The quaffle was thrown in the sky, and Nadia grabbed it in a flash. She zoomed towards the hoops, Ruby flying right beside her. Matthias Helvar, a Hufflepuff beater, sent a black ball streaking in her direction. Nadia threw the red ball to Ruby and dodged. Jesper flattened himself to the broom as he raced up beside his fellow Chaser. Ruby passed it off to him, in the same moment Jesper threw it into the middle hoop. It soared right through, and the red crowd stood up in a screaming hoard. Jesper gave a quick glance, adrenaline pulsing, and caught a glimpse of one Slytherin standing up and cheering as well.

The game continued as quidditch games do. Tolya, the other Hufflepuff beater, knocked Jesper off his broom once and apologized no less than five times. Mal found and started chasing the snitch, but Adrik and Tamar, the Gryffindor beaters, collaboratively knocked him away. Jesper continued to chase the quaffle, knocking it in multiple times. 

It was all a blur of cheers and screams, taking the Quaffle, avoiding bludgers, and surges of adrenaline. He glanced up, checking on Inej and Mal. Inej was renowned for her speed and agility, though Mal had a special knack for finding the snitch. The two were evenly matched, but Jesper had confidence.

He cast a glimpse to the Slytherin section. Wylan was on his feet, holding a bright red sign above his head with a golden lion. Kaz’s friends, Pim and Anika, were sneering up at him and trying to avoid the distasteful looks of others. Jesper felt a warm feeling spread throughout him.

“Pay attention!” Tamar shouted at him, and he saw a black ball coming his way. She leapt in front of him and knocked it away, before turning to glare.

“Quit daydreaming, this is the semi-finals!” 

The words fueled Jesper, and he flew on his broom towards the Quaffle. Flying made him feel free, gave him the adrenaline rush he craved.

He saw a flash of red fabric, and turned to see Inej whipping up, Mal at her heels. Mal seemed to be gaining, and Jesper knew he had a better broom.

The whole area was screaming, yet the air was tense. Mal and Inej were neck and neck, reaching for the snitch-

Then Inej leapt off her broom.

Precise and graceful, she jumped and reached, grabbing the snitch firmly in one hand. With the other, she reached up to grab her broom, and flipped over so she was back on top of it. 

The arena cheered, and Jesper whooped loudly. The whole Gryffindor team flew to Inej, and tackled her in a screaming mass of bodies.

Nikolai was remarking loudly into the microphone, verbally replaying the last minute, but nobody listened. The yelps and cheers overwhelmed the arena. 

“You did it!”

The Gryffindors flew to the ground to greet the rest of their house and friends. Tolya flew to clap his sister on the back. Jesper saw Nina run to give Inej a barreling hug, and a kiss for Matthias so he’d feel better. Nadia and Tamar were interchangeably cheering and kissing, and Alina was comforting Mal.

Wylan caught his attention as he ran over, Kaz at his heels. Wylan was whooping, arms raised.

The adrenaline of the game and excitement of his win was running through him, and Jesper flew to Wylan. The ginger’s eyes were sparkling, and Jesper’s heart kicked. Impulsively, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to the other boy’s.

Merlin and all his saints, this is happening. Jesper broke away for air, and was met by even more cheers from the spectators, especially the Gryffindors and Slytherins. 

“Saints, that romantic tension was killing me.” Nikolai nudged Zoya’s soldier, and she nodded.

Grinning, Jesper looked at a furiously blushing Wylan, whose arms were still around his neck. Feeling the need to immortalize the moment, Jesper pulled Wylan onto his broom. The ginger wrapped his arms around Jesper’s waist, hanging on for dear life. They soared up into the clouds, the chilly air doing nothing to cool Jesper’s flushed face. 

Turning to beam at him, Jesper leaned in for another kiss. With the boy of his dreams in his arms and the bright blue sky all around him, Jesper was truly on Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the increidble visual pieces made based on this by mosskrow, xan-drei, and cczernys on tumblr (they'll be tagged grishaverseminigang2020.) They’re insanely good!


End file.
